Wine connoisseurs know that to enjoy the bouquet and flavor of a fine wine, the wine should be allowed to breathe. Heretofore, this has been done by merely opening a bottle of wine and allowing it to interact with the atmosphere in order to oxidize certain chemicals, such as tannins, naturally contained in wine, which would otherwise impair the taste of the wine.
In order to expedite the breathing time of wine just before serving, the wine aerator of the present invention has been devised which comprises, essentially, a housing containing a motor driven diaphragm air pump. A recess is provided in one end of the housing adapted to receive the neck of a bottle of wine to be aerated. A tube is connected to the outlet of the air pump and extends into the wine within the bottle just below the wine surface, whereby air from the pump is infused into the wine. The air causes the wine to circulate in the bottle above the bottom thereof, to thereby create an oxygen enriched froth above the wine surface whereby the surface area of the wine is effectively increased without removing the wine from the bottle. By positioning the end of the tube just below the surface of the wine, sediment on the bottom of the bottle is not disturbed during the circulation of the wine.